


daisies

by excorde (constant)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: Once there was life - breathing, beating, feeling.In the form of handsome dazed eyes and earned smiles, Jaehyuk was life itself.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 32





	daisies

**Author's Note:**

> i believe i was starting my classical journey while i wrote this piece some months ago, hence the formal, unnatural dialogue  
>   
> inspired by soundcloud user 131's demos. tho i think 'inspired' is downplaying it – i picked out lines from the tracks and worked the entire story around it. so technically, h co-wrote this piece. enjoy!

**i.**

Once there was life - breathing, beating, _feeling_. 

Of white daisies and thunderstorms. 

Of gentle breezes and constellations. 

Once there was _him_ , who sought nothing but happiness - happiness more of other people's than his own, and Asahi, who has not met such a person in his life, was struck with incredulity. 

_He_ was life: the tingles which courses through Asahi's body as he leans in to whisper nothings in his ear, the steady rhythm on his fingertips as he places a hand on his chest, and the mixture of excitement and fear every time he calls out his name. 

Breathing, beating, _feeling_. 

In the form of handsome dazed eyes and earned smiles, Jaehyuk was life itself. 

**ii.**

"Does your mom like daisies?" 

Asahi hasn't even turned the question over in his mind when Jaehyuk bends over to pick up the flowers by the sidewalk. 

"Don't all women like flowers?" 

"Maybe." Jaehyuk finally straightens up, his hand gentle with the bunch of white daisies. "Or they might be allergic. Let's both hope your mom isn't." 

It turns out that she isn't, and she accepts the kind gesture wholeheartedly. Asahi was struck with amazement at how his mother was easily pleased with his company. 

It can go without saying that Jaehyuk has this charm which attracts people around him, and that perhaps is what made Asahi to be so quickly (and easily) smitten. 

Jaehyuk was just so _real_. He did things with a heart so fully set into them, and created art with a goal to relate - to communicate - and not simply to be heard.

Later when they were alone, Asahi built up the courage to pull the other man towards him, holding him by the collar. The shock was only for a second and eventually, the other easily curved into him, granting him access to areas which Asahi was dying to explore. 

**iii.**

"Since when are you afraid of thunderstorms?" 

Jaehyuk is laughing at him. As he should be. The night was specially prepared for them to spend their first night together. One was clearly hoping for some _romancing_ , but the universe, with grey skies and the rolling of thunder, was putting the plan off for some other time. 

Asahi shivers under the sheets. He was hoping Jaehyuk wouldn't notice. But he did. He always does. His amusement still hangs in the air, and Asahi is not at all pleased about it. 

Not later does he feel an arm snake around his torso, and warmth presses against his back. Jaehyuk breathes too closely at his nape, and in that time, Asahi forgets his fear of thunderstorms and heavy rain. 

Every time he flinches, Jaehyuk would hold him closer, _tighter_ , and Asahi would be taken away in a world where Jaehyuk is leading it - breathing, smiling, healthy, and well. 

At some point, Asahi starts to miss his face, and he tosses ungracefully to face the other. Jaehyuk leans in too close for comfort, but Asahi isn't really aiming for comfort.

Nuzzling his nose into his, Asahi whispers the three words that had gotten the other to close the distance between them. They fit together so well that it's rather certain that their meeting wasn't only by chance. Asahi deemed it so, that a love like theirs couldn't have just been brought by pure coincidence. 

**iv**.

He asks: "Let's say the world turns your back against you. What would you do then?" 

The stars are bursting with energy. The way they shine, it's as if they could speak. Asahi addresses them in his mind, if they can do him a favor and answer Jaehyuk's odd question for him instead. 

"In what context do you put 'the world'?" 

"Nothing. It's just 'the world' in general." 

Asahi has never seen him in such distress, and for a quick moment, he worries that his heart might be facing some troubles. 

Jaehyuk explains further on the context of 'the world': "Love, people, living." 

Asahi understands in a way - love is not always butterflies and rainbows. People deal more harm than good, and living can be tough when you misdirect your path and forget that you are in full control. 

He places his hand on top of his, and hopes that in his touch, he conveys his comfort. 

In a way, Asahi didn't understand the other's implication just as Jaehyuk didn't understand the meaning of his touch. Because if he has, reasons to stay would have overridden the excuses to leave. 

**v**.

It takes a while, but it comes. 

The dreadful statement: _"I now wish for you to meet someone nice."_

Of being left alone without so much as an explanation. Of leaving without a reason. Of letting his heart get broken by someone whom he deeply entrusted it to. Of letting his heart break despite the final reassuring words: _"I didn't mean to hurt you."_

Asahi wanted to say: _And I didn't mean to love you, but you pulled me right in._

He pulled him right in because that's what he's best at. Even if it isn't, Asahi would still fall so willingly into his world because it's not like he could help it.

He left on a clear day, the gentle breeze sweeping the tears on the other's face. He hated the way he said farewell. He hated the way he walked away. Asahi hated even more the way he wished that that wouldn't be the end. 

The way he wished they would see each other again.

**vi.**

Once there was life, and then there wasn't. There never was a possibility that once it passed away, it would ever have the chance to come back. 

But here it is in a train carriage, staring up at Asahi with handsome dazed eyes. Recognition is followed by shock, then it soon dwindles to uncomfortable silence. 

_He_ greets him first as how an old friend should, as if they did not just have all those empty months between them, as if he wasn't just left with nothing but a confused mind and a broken heart.

"Why did you leave?" 

A shake of his head. A smile. 

"I didn't have a choice." 

"That's always your excuse, isn't it?" 

Another smile forms on his face, but it is more depressing than the first. For a second, Asahi feels a flash of sympathy towards him. Guilt, even. 

"It was so hard – it was so hard for me." 

"What was?" 

"Everything." 

_Everything_ \- love, people, living. 

**vii.**

"You still didn't give an answer." 

"Hmm?" The stars distract him, sucking him in a dreamy daze. The sound of his voice instantly brings Asahi back to his senses. 

"What would you do if the world turns its back against you?" 

"I'd go on." 

He doesn't miss the way Jaehyuk's expression flashes a hint of shock, presumably at how easy the response had come out of Asahi's mouth. 

"Certainly, the world wouldn't turn against you as a whole, would it? It's only a matter of who will remain as my light and who will let go of my hand." 

As he said this, Jaehyuk looks at their entwined hands, then glances back up at the other. 

"Will you let go of my hand?" 

There is a pause in which Asahi holds his gaze. He stares at him, looks at every thing that makes him _him_ , and sees every kiss, every touch, every smile shared with Jaehyuk. 

Squeezing his hand, Asahi hopes to make his point across, "Never."


End file.
